17dovesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andre Ross
About Andre is the lead singer for 17Doves and is the subrapper. He initially didn’t want to be a pop singer, but was convince by his sister to make himself and the 3 girls a pop band. He is 18 years old at the conception of the band. Personality Andre has natural leadership ability and is looked up to by the girls a lot of their friends. Andre initially represents himself as the mature leader, but can be a slightly childish as he tends to do what he wants and loves to mess around like pulling pranks, sneaking around, and grand plans. Andre is very charismatic and is great with people. Knowing how to cope with their problems, convince others to help, or even help others turn a new leaf. Andre is a pure ladies-man, but he doesn’t know that. He doesn’t think he is very good for a girl is rather lucky to have so many girls fond over him. However, he does hate that girls fall for him because of his looks and he wishes that people would fall for him for his personality rather than his looks. Backstory Andre grew up as a musical prodigy. He was able to play the piano and guitar at a very young age while picking up singing along the way. Once his parents realized his potential, they forced him into vocal and music classes to become more well-versed with his gift. He grew increasingly annoyed by his parents forcing him to be the musical prodigy he did not want to be. So he did the best he could to act against their wishes and went on to play pee-wee tackle football. However, he was forced to quit after his one season of play, but during that one season, he grew and instant love for football. Eventually, his parents allowed him to do as he pleases with music being his backup plan incase things were to go awry. During middle school, he joined the band and started to learn about the percussion family and was instantly the best player out of the entire school band. When he got to high school, he was liked by his piers due to his unnatural talent and looks. People started to avoid him. This is when he met his high school best friend, Amanda. The two had natural gifts in music and would spend much of their time together writing and performing songs. However, a boy at their school disliked how close they were and attempted to jump Andre one day at school. However, Andre fought back and he single-handily sent himself and the boys to the emergency room where the boys that jumped him got the worse end of the stick while Andre himself sustained major injuries as well, but not as bad as the boys that jumped him. He was expelled for the fight and decided to drop out entirely. This was a dark moment for him since he had lost the one friend that could hold the same interests as him. However, Amanda arrived at his house to force him out of the shell he put himself in and helped him realize his true love for music. To celebrate his newfound motivation, his parents went out that night to celebrate their anniversary and Andre’s newfound confidence. However, that night final night Andre and Krissy, Andre’s sister, would see their parents alive. That night, they were killed in a head on collision from a drunk driver. Andre went back into a new, fortified shell after this incident and cut off all communication to the outside, including Amanda. Eventually, Krissy brought Andre out to shop with her for clothes and other necessities and accidentally stumbled upon Gustavo Rocque’s quest to find his next breakout star. Andre watched as a girl performed extremely well but made one mistake and was shot and talked down my Gustavo. Angered, Andre confronted him and started to mock him by singing one of his songs and the “Turd” song to Gustavo before being chased and caught by security. Gustavo liked Andre’s fire and recognized his own music talent and want to take him to LA to record a demo track, but Andre stated that he didn’t want to perform under him unless he brought along his sister and 3 other girls, he shot down to become a pop band in which he agreed. First Half Arc After jumping through thousands of hoops to stay at the Palm Woods, Andre, Adrianna, and Shelley are told to finish the amount of high school they had missed in order to perform. However, Ciara doesn’t like the idea as she went Andre’s school where he had his big fight and was initially distrustful of him and it showed on their first day when Andre is beaten down the supposed king of the school, Jalen Hawk, son of Gustavo’s nemesis, Hawk of Hawk Records. They hatch a plan for Andre to get his payback and to relieve the school of said dictatorship but it backfires when the girls, Buddha Bob, Gustavo, and Kelly are kidnapped by Jalen and his crew. This Andre into a rage where nothing could hold him down due to his overprotective desires over the girls and his other friends. He beat Jalen and his goons down while sustaining injuries to himself which put him in the hospital for another month. After he was released, he grew interest in the high school football team, but was hesitant due to his recent discharge and the band, so he didn’t want to try out. However, the coach called on him to motivate the team by showing up the school’s star quarterback, Denez Webster, a 5-Star prospect who has had a diminished high school senior season. Gustavo reluctantly agrees to allow Andre to play in the homecoming game as long as his band is able to perform at half-time. Andre successfully plays sporting the number 17 in order to support his band and delivers his school’s first homecoming win in over a decade. Andre and his friends then attend the homecoming dance with Andre attempting to ask out the new girl, Jo while hoping to ask out Amanda, who had arrived in the Palm Woods during his hospitalization enabling a reunion between the two. Andre eventually didn’t dance with anyone and performed with his band and friends. After the dance and game, Andre’s aunt, pop sensation Lynn Ross, made a surprise visit to LA and announced that he would be taking Andre and Krissy to Japan with her in order to take care of them. Andre disliked this and stormed off downtown only for the girls to find him and convince him to confront his aunt. His aunt was extremely apologetic and didn’t know the strong connection Andre had with his band. She is giving him some time to prove that he has what it takes to stay in LA. If not, he moves with to Japan. Andre looks to finally ask Jo out despite knowing that she has a boyfriend back home. So he decides to hang out with her during the day so that he can at least try and “whoo” her. This happens while Gustavo has writer’s block and can’t figure out how to make this slow, love song he wrote work. Eventually, Andre takes the song and tries to sing it for Jo, but is stopped by both Adrianna and Shelley who don’t him dating anyone else. Jo then reminds Andre that she has a boyfriend but still wants to remain friends with Andre in which he agrees. During their Mansion Sitting adventure, Andre is one of the first few to break Gustavo’s rules and tries to resolve them with the girls only to make matters worse for them. He proceeds to call his sister and aunt who quickly helps them handle the situation. During day with Deke, Andre showcases his leadership potential by handling their problem with Deke and delivers his speech to further prove his leadership qualities. In the end, his leadership prove to be a hit with Deke and their fans on YouTube. Afterwards, they find out that if their demo isn’t chosen by Griffin, then they’ll have to move back to Tennessee. They assume it’s Griffin’s daughter, Mercedes Griffin, who lies to them about being the secret demo selector that Griffin trusts. She proceeds to help them chimpnap the actual selector, Lo-Lo, the Hollywood superchimp. However, this leads to Lo-Lo chunking bananas at the band and running off only for Griffin to find him roaming the streets of LA attempting to hitchhike. He asks them why and they all explain that the feeling of being forced home kind of made them commit this act. Eventually, with convincing from his daughter, he chooses 17Doves and they perform their new song: Halfway There. Mercedes also officially becomes Andre’s girlfriend. Last Half Arc A week and a half after the whole ordeal, Andre continued his attempts to woo Jo to be his girlfriend. However, he fails to remember that Mercedes is his new girlfriend when she invites him to hang out at the Santa Monica pier with her friend. Andre and Mercedes go out to the pier and he finds out that Mercedes isn't as bad as he thought. He actually grew to like being her boyfriend. But his dislike towards snobby rich kids outweighed the positives of being her boyfriend. Afterwards, he performs with his band and his aunt on the pier and proceeds to grow saddened that he still can't date Jo. He knows that she has a boyfriend back home (To his knowledge) and he can't date her. Ciara decides to support him and tells him that they'll be more girls out there for him, but he states that there are only few girls he would actually date stating that he's very picky with who he dates. The two eventually decided to ride a ferris wheel, but Ciara failed to find out that Andre has a major fear of heights and tries to comfort him by being close to him. However, the two realized how close they were and before they knew it, they kissed one another. When they did figure out what they were doing, they quickly broke apart and apologized to one another. Even so, the two didn't necessarily disliked the kiss. In fact, at that moment, Ciara realized her feelings for Andre. Relationships Adrianna Moore Adrianna was the girl Andre watched perform extremely well in front of Gustavo and stood up for her when she was shutdown. Adrianna was very thankful for Andre to take herself, Ciara, and Shelley with him to LA in order become a pop band. She is the first girl to admit her feelings for him and openly tries to date him despite him being in relationships. Adrianna is very thankful for all the work Andre has done for them and doesn’t want to disappoint him as he puts a lot of faith in them. Andre also cares a lot about Adrianna along with the others due to his overprotective personality and would be willing to harm anyone that is a threat to the girls and their future.